BATMAN & ROBIN: ROBINS BETRAYAL
by Hollywood Nicky
Summary: This is my first fan fic. Barbara leaves Gotham for another man then returns to find Robin in love with a mysterious girl! r&R please!
1. The Kiss GoodKnight

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that will be appearing in my story except ones not mentioned in the DC comics or other Batman comics.  
AN: This is my first fan fic. I feel I really suck, but I think this one just might be an exception. This story will have a sex scene also called a lemon. It will be kinda detailed but not too explicit for those people who cant stand sex in stories. Anyway you will be able to understand the rest of the story if you choose not to read the lemon. If you hate this story right off the back, well let me know! Send me hate mail(hbkb9@aol.com) and if you like it review also. Give me ideas in your review you want to. Im not going to rely on you but I feel what u want is important so on with the story.  
  
BATMAN & ROBIN: ROBINS BETRAYAL  
CHAPTER 1: The kiss good knight  
  
Deep in a underground cave, with a dark design as a bee-hive, someone speaks. "My Queen your daughter has escaped again after we told her you cannot be distracted." Then a voice with a cold chill says " Well, send out your best squad and find her BEFORE SHE NEVER COMES BACK YOU IDIOT!? The henchman hurries off to gather his team through the many tunnels of the cave.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Robin, head him off down the alleyway and I`ll do the rest?" said the dark knight. With a jump down off the nearest buildings rooftop Robin lands right in front of the bank robbers face. " You don't scare me, little birdie so step out of the way or get thrown out of the"...........and then Robins' fist is covered with blood after he punches him dead in the face. "You could try and make me move, but then more blood would fall on my clothes and yours, and I don't think the ladies would like that now would they!?" said the young warrior. "Robin focus" says batman. " The police are coming then he takes his bat-rope from his utility belt and ties the thief up for the cops.  
  
While swinging through the air Robin looks below at an construction site and sees a girl a little taller than him, with highlights. She was being chased by six men, in all black jackets with half black and half yellow masks."Batman look".... there was a scream coming from below. " Robin, stay back and look out for anyone else I`ll handle it." "No, im helping" he said with rising anger in his voice. Robin swooped down and kicks one guy square in the face. " Leave her alone, and come get some" Four other men came running toward him. Robin thought hard * This is it, this is my chance to break out the shell and become the hero, get the girl and some deserved respect from Bruce* " Bring it on punks" said robin as cocky as ever. One masked man swung at him and he ducked down and tripped him. "How does that feel" Another man broke a piece of wood off a nearby crate and charged at Robin. He jumped up and dodged the hit and in the distance he could still here screaming. " Damn, well ok boys time to go" and with that he pulled out a smoke bomb and ran to find the screams.  
  
As he was running he passed by Batman with three more guys in masks fighting. * He`s been in worst situations before he doesnt even want my help* thought Robin. He decided to continue and run for the screaming, he turned the corner and saw a man closing in on the girl. " Its time for you to go home now" said the man, he raised his hand into his jacket and pulled out, what looked like to Robin from where he was standing , a stun gun. " Are you sure you wanna do that with me standing here" said Robin. The man turned around as quickly as he could and looked directly at Robins masked eyes. " Go away brat, and mind your own business." replied the man as he took more steps toward Robin. " Im gonna give you to the count of three and if your still here , I`ll kill you" The man was now within two feet of Robin and still with the stun gun in hand. "Run, go, get out of here" he said shouting with partial tears in his eyes. Then Robin was thrown to some crates at the other side of the area. The girl had ran right out of the site and the man was now walking toward him again. Robin barely got up and saw the man now with a 2/4. " Is that all you got, Harley Quinn hits harder than you!" he said with a little chuckle. " You want more kid, well here it comes" and the man swung again and was stopped by a bat boomerang thrown by the bat himself. " Robin hurry and find the girl and see if she`s alright" said batman. Robin got up as quick as he could after a hit like that and ran for the girl. Batman continued fighting the strong masked man.  
  
" The Queen will hear of your interference you freak". He turned away and out of his jacket sprouted wings and he took flight. "Robin" and batman ran to find him and the girl. Mean while Robin was about 20 feet away from the running girl. "Hey you, girl, slow down please?" and the girl turned around slowly to look at the out of breath boy and said " Why did you try and save me back there?" Robin walked closer and closer and now he really saw how beautiful she was. " I`d never let someone as you ever be hurt." he said.  
  
" That`s a really corny line, but thank you" she replied "Uh, well who were those guys anyway? They seemed like they know you?" "They work for my mom, I don't get to go out much but when I do she sends them to bring me back?" "WHY cant you go out and have fun?" said Robin still trying to catch his breath "Well because she doesnt want me hanging around people like you!" "People like me? What do you u mean? Then Batman came running finally out of the construction site. The girl takes out a pen from her purse and lifts up Robins sleeve. "Only read this when your alone? Do you promise me Robin?" "Of Course , I promise" as he looked down at the scribbling hand on his arm. "I`ve got to go Robin" and leans in for a kiss and they share one so passionate that Robin never wanted it to end. She let him slide his tongue into her mouth and then she breaks the kiss with both breathing for air. She runs away with Batman now arriving at Robins side.  
  
AN: Well kinda long and boring or if not let me know. And if it is let me know. READ AND REVIEW please.  
HBK a.k.a the HITMAN 


	2. The Messages

AN: Well there isn`t much to say but cheers to chapter 2. And if you don't like the story think about it YOU ARE NOT FORCED TO READ THIS STORY 

Now back to my original self and for those who do like it THANKS. 

Up Next: Batman & Robin: Robins Betrayal

  
  


CHAPTER 2: THE MESSAGES

  
  


Inside a bank, a security guard is on his post. " Damn, this is the most boring job in the whole fucking world. I knew I should have taken up knitting like my mommy said." he says as he takes another look through the tellers window. "Do you want some excitement, huh, do you?" said a cool female voice. " Who`s there" he said looking around frantically. " Get him boys " Then sprang 4 masked men out of the darkness with weird shaped guns. They all shot at the man at the same time and he fell back covered in some sticky substance. "Now get the money and the jewels and lets go " said the female walking slowly into the dim light in the darkness. She was huge She was dressed in a black and yellow striped dress that came just short of her fat, pudgy knees. " We have the good now my Queen." said the voice of the man who attacked the girl the night before. "Good, now we must hurry before this 'Batman' character shows up. Now my sweet daughter, do you see what mommy can give you?" she was now talking and looking over her shoulder. And behind her was the same girl who wrote on Robins arm. " Yes mother" she replied steadily looking at her watch.

  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  


"What do we have chief?" asked Batman now at the crime scene with Robin and Gotham`s Finest. Robin still had not looked at his arm, he purposely did not wash his left arm, just so he would he could still read it. He still had not told Batman about it. He felt he shouldn`t need to. "Well the bank was on low duty tonite, and the guard has been covered from head to toe in".................. "Honey." shouted Robin. " Yes and we have security tape but it doesn`t help much though, it was dark." "Lets see it." said Batman. Then the chief put the tape in and it plays.......................................... "Hold it right there, whats that." he said. "Is that a little a girl." said the chief. " I didnt notice that till now." Robin quickly turned and stared into the television. 

* Its her, why is she there?*

  


"Robin, what do you think of this?" said Batman

  


"Well, we should uh, interrogate the guard before we go hunting." he said in desperation. 

  


"We will have to unstick him from the honey first" said the chief.

  


"Robin, im going to get Alford`s help on this back at the cave and have him build some trackers. I`ve got a hunch where they`ll go next." says Batman. Batman pulled out what looked like a little alarm-like device and it blinked a couple of times then you could hear the Batmobile pull up from outside. "Robin stay here"

and he ran out of the door. Everyone who had stopped doing what they were doing were now back on task. Robin was still thinking about the girl and the message on his arm.

  


* I need to read whats there, and I GOTTA READ IT NOW *

  


"Uh, chief excuse me I need to go... uh, you know? " Robin said to try and create a diversion. "Ok, sure Robin, you cant hold it in forever." he replied with a giant smile on his old face.

  


*Ok, now off to the bathroom. To read this damn thing.*

  


He made his way to the bathroom, opened the stall door and sat down. "Ok here it goes " he said aloud. He lifted up his sleeve and he glared at down at his arm and began to read as carefully as he could at the slightly long but rushed message. The look on his face was mix between happy and worried.

  


The message on Robins arm had read: 

~MEET ME FRIDAY NIGHT AT GOTHAM`S NEW CLUB, DA PIT I WANT 2 TELL U SO MUCH ABOUT ME. I FEEL LIKE WE COULD ACTUALLY HIT IT OFF DO NOT TELL BATMAN. IT WILL BE OUR LITTLE SECRET 11 O` CLOCK AND WEAR SOMETHING NICE 4 ME. 555-5521 AND THE PHONE MAY BE TAPPED SO BE CAREFUL ROBIN

NICOLE

  


*Nicole, well I cant wait, but how am I going to ditch the Bruce. Come on Dick think, you have to just ask for the night off. Right I`m just going to ask. Maybe Alford could help me. Or I could sneak out and never worry about him, until I came back the next day? *

  


Then all of a sudden, the door of the bathroom swung open and in came one of the masked men. During Robins message reading, 4 masked men had come back and had attacked the police force. Robin quickly pulled down his sleeve and listened for the sound of footsteps or anything. But the only thing he heard was constant buzzing, and then at the top of the stall he saw a masked man flying above, Robin grabbed the toilet paper roll and ripped it off along with the bar and hopped up to his feet. He tossed the paper into the air and hit it with the bar and it smacked him directly in the face. He hit the ground and Robin opened the door with so much force he knocked the guy out and stepped over him and hurried out of the bathroom. When he arrived in the front of the bank again he saw bodies and guns all over. Then in the distance, he saw an unmasked man now covered in blood. He walked past the dead body saw a pile of honey stuck on the floor with a note floating on top. "Damn, whoever this is, just left their calling card." 

  


* I`d better call in and check on Batman*

  


He picked up the card almost ripping it from the sticky honey. He returned to Wayne Manor, in his casual clothes. He opened the door and proceeded down the corridor to the caves entrance. "Bruce, Bruce they came back." Robin shouted. " Down here, what are you talking about." turning around with a puzzled look on his face, " May I take your coat Master Dick" said Alford approaching. " No thanks, Bruce here." He handed him the card and it read :

  


'Stay out of the way BATMAN' 

  


"Looks like no one fears the bat no more huh Brucy? " said Robin smirking. "They saw me leave, then they attacked. Did anyone get hurt.?"

"Only one of theirs and the squad had some migraines. So im going to take the night off Friday, ok?" said robin slightly hiding his smile.

"No this is getting serious, and don't go with that girl, she`s trouble."

  


"Your too involved in your job, take a break cause your starting to ruin my life now And how the hell do you know about me and her."

"You knew what you were getting in to a long time ago Dick. And Nicole should not be trusted. I had Alford look at your arm last night and I also did a profile on her and there was none."

  


"This isn't the first time your damn computer hasn't worked and I knew you cant be trusted. Im out of here, and Alford you should be ashamed too " said Robin with rage as high as it can get before does something drastic. And he ran to the garage. He hopped in a Mustang . And whipped out his cell phone called someone. 

  


"Hello" said a female voice.

  


" I need to see you" said Robin as he drove pass Gotham Central Station. "Nicole, its Robin, its really important meet me at the train station ASAP!"

  


Hitman a.k.a Hbk thanks 4 reviewing sorry I rushed this 1!


	3. Only Us

Well despite lack of reviews Im still writing. Sorry im not writing faster JW but I do have other things to do in my life lol. Its chapter 3 and of course Robin is pissed so lets start this story off right. Hbk 4 life!

  


*Previously on Batman and Robin: Robins Betrayal*

  


"You knew what you were getting in to a long time ago Dick. And Nicole should not be trusted. I had Alford look at your arm last night and I also did a profile on her and there was none."

  


"This isn't the first time your damn computer hasn't worked and I knew you cant be trusted. Im out of here, and Alford you should be ashamed too " said Robin with rage as high as it can get before does something drastic. And he ran to the garage. He hopped in a Mustang . And whipped out his cell phone called someone. 

  


"Hello" said a female voice.

  


" I need to see you" said Robin as he drove pass Gotham Central Station. "Nicole, its Robin, its really important meet me at the train station ASAP!"

  


*Chapter 3: Only Us

  


"Why, Robin whats going on? Are you in trouble?" she said but no one answered. Robin had a bad connection with the phone and pulled over. "Damn it, that bat! I can't stand him." He looked across the street and saw one of the henchman from the jewelry store entering a bank. "What do we have here?" Robin flew over to the roof of the bank and watched other men come in and out with bags of money. "I don't have time of this shit!" he took out a small camera and took some quick pictures of the men and bags. "Maybe these might please the bat for a change? Or will it Bruce?" he said looking over his shoulder and there he was Batman standing over in the shadow. "Well since you're here I'm leaving. See ya later!" "Robin, I want you to stay!" But Robin hopped back on his cycle undetected until he was to far away to be stopped. Robins phone began to ring about 5 minutes after he left the bank.

  
  


"Hello?" he said running every red light possible.

  


"Robin, where are you? I've been waiting for the longest? Are you coming?" 

  


"Don't worry Nicole I'll be there."

  


"Well hurry, I can't stay out here forever." They hung up and Robin was still about three minutes away. 

  


Robin arrived a short while after and met up with Nicole as quickly as possible. "Robin whats so important that you need to see me now, at this time of night? My mom is bound to send someone to find me!" she said getting angry. "Look what does your mom do? Her guys were just robbing another bank! Why doesn't she want you out at any time." "Thats none of business bird boy!" someone said from the darkness. "Who's there?" Robin said. "Nicole hunny, haven't I warned you about people like him? Now I have to kill him because of you! Boys get 'em." Five men appeared from behind the giant woman and began to charge at Robin. "Bring it on!" Then as one henchmen got close to Robin he was tripped by Batman. "Oh dear, another gadget from the freak!" said the woman. The others attacked Robin and he tried hard to fight them off while Nicole secretly ran off without notice. "Stay out of this Batman, I can handle this!" he said flipping a henchman over his shoulder. Batman was busy himself fighting others and arguing with Robin. Finally all the men were knocked out on the ground and there were only two people standing in the shadows. "So, you two are the infamous Dynamic Duo! It will a pleasure to kill you. I will be known across the world for destroying you! Oh, and boy it would be wise for you to stay away from my daughter, she can get rather angry." The woman laughed and she and her last henchman flew off into the air. "Look im tired of your little advice, and im tired of being the bird boy! Bruce its over! Im not going to stay here with you. For now on im going solo!" Robin said furiously. He ran to his cycle and drove off in the direction that Nicole ran. Batman stood there a little shocked. He took his hook of his belt and flew off after the Bee Woman not Robin.

  


At Bruce`s mansion

  


"Master Dick, your home late where have you been?" said Alford. Robin stormed in and right pass him. He stopped and turned around and said "Sorry Alford, but I won't be late again, because this time im NEVER COMING BACK!" Then he walked through the clock and down the stairs leading to the bat cave. All the way downstairs he thought this was the right thing to do............................

  


~~~~~~~~~ "I new I should have left after Barbara died! He hasn't been the same since!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


"He doesn't understand love! This is second time he's ruined my life!" he shouted. Then a hand covered his shoulder, "Dick, I understand. I just don't want you to get hurt like I did. So please stay, and I promise after we catch her you'll be able to stay with her for however long you two decide." said Bruce with watery eyes. "Why should I believe you?! You haven't proven anything to except that you have NO MOTHERFUCKING FEELINGS!" Robin said slamming his fist onto a nearby table. "May I interrupt you two for a moment?" said Alford. "Yes, what is it Alford?" said Batman. "Check the local news, there's something you might wanna see." Batman pressed a button on the computer and the news channel popped up. There was a shot of 6 winged men in yellow and black standing around Queen Bee, the lead henchmen, and Nicole who was standing in the far back against a wall looking mad. They were all on a rooftop, with a giant machine with a radar on top. "We've got to get there! Nicole might be in danger!" Robin said grabbing his motorcycle helmet and rushing out the door, until Batman called out "Slow down, think first. What is she up to? We have to think before we rush into things! Ok?" "No, its not ok?! You wanna think first? This isn't a fucking marriage it's a crisis situation, damn it!" said Robin. But he didn't leave because of the next thing shown on the computer screen. One of the henchmen had flew down and grabbed a TV camera man and gave him to his queen. She spread her wings out and sliced his head clean off. "Ohhh shit! Now we can go Robin!" they hopped in their respective vehicles and drove off to the site. They both kept there eye on the tv inside the batmobile and on the motorcycle. They pulled up to the building, and the commissioner walked up to them and said "That's the worst thing I've seen in Gotham in all my years! You've got your work cut out for you. Be careful she seems angry. And we didnt want to attack yet, we don't want to risk the girls life." "That's her daughter, I don't think she wants to harm her, but we won't take that chance. Robin lets go!" Batman and Robin hooked onto a small gargoyle statue on the side of the building. They climbed up and hid behind a wall listening and watching what was their next move. "To all the people in world your future is in the hands of me! THE QUEEN BEE and for a little demonstration we will have this girl who is my beautiful daughter kill your beloved Batman and Birdboy! So come on out freaks of the night!" She had known all the time, so Robin jumped out and threw a smoke ball to the ground. He ran toward where he had last seen Nicole but when the smoke cleared he looked up and saw something that brought fear into his eyes, the Queen Bee had Nicole up in the air and was ready to strike, but before she did she whispered something into her ear and then raised her wing, but then she dropped her and Nicole's eyes grew wider and flashed bloody red and she turned to Robin and raised her arms high into the air. She began glowing a red flame around her, then the Queen spoke again "Ha Ha Ha, now you will know what is really like to feel FEAR! Good bye Robin to the end of time!" Robin couldn't move it was like he was in a trance, he never would have thought Nicole would be like this, glowing and eyes turning fiery red and ready to attack! "Nicole listen to me, you don't have to do what she wants you to do! Be yourself! Do whats in your heart before you......." But he couldn't say anything else because he was struck across the rooftop by the glowing girl he was starting to love. "Robin!" said Batman running to check on him. Robin was barely moving but still he tried to stand and get to the new side of Nicole. "I've got to help her!" he said desperately trying to stand. But while Batman had left Robin temporarily to fight some henchmen he saw something really surprising. Nicole had picked up the two Bee-men that Batman was fighting and tossed them over the rooftop! They of course died before they even hit the ground. Batman stood in shock for the second time that night. *Why did she do that? Could Robin be getting through to her after all?* "NICOLE PLEASE STOP! YOUR KILLING PEOPLE ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE WHAT YOUR MOM PUT YOU THROUGH!" said Robin finally up to his feet and walking closer to the growing anger of Nicole."Robin, try to calm her down! I've got a plan." said Batman grabbing something from his belt. "Nicole I know you wouldn't act this way if she weren't controlling you!" "I need more time Robin! About 30 more seconds." "It work Batman! There`s no stopping her NOW! HA HA HA HA!" said Queen Bee. "I think there is! So get ready for this one!" He threw a small red ball to the ground and ran toward Nicole and ducked from her small but powerful fists and pulled out a small handgun. "No!!!!!!! Don't kill her!" said Robin. Robin used all his strength and kicked the gun out of Batman's hand. He then punched Batman so hard he flipped over the rooftop and fell. He fell onto another landing and stayed there not moving not even a budge. "Batman!" he shouted. "This is great, Robin killed Batman and I didnt have to waste my energy! Now Nicole finish the last part of the dynamic duo!" and at that moment Robin was knocked off the roof and fell next to Batman who was still not moving. Robin had a enough energy to look next to him and see Batman with blood dripping from under his mask and a deep cut in his side. *I did this....I killed Batman......I killed Bruce Wayne.....* 

Hitman a.k.a. HBK 4 life! Hoped you liked it, that was my attempt of a cliffhanger. Please Review and tell everyone u know! : )


	4. Nothing 2 Lose Except

AN: Hey, Thanks for reading fans! If you don't check at the site often just email for the next chapter cuz I check my email everyday! Now sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter but I decided to go in a different direction, so on with numba 4! Please Review 

*Previously on Batman and Robin: Robins Betrayal*

  


"Nicole I know you wouldn't act this way if she weren't controlling you!" "I need more time Robin! About 30 more seconds." "It work Batman! There`s no stopping her NOW! HA HA HA HA!" said Queen Bee. "I think there is! So get ready for this one!" He threw a small red ball to the ground and ran toward Nicole and ducked from her small but powerful fists and pulled out a small handgun. "No!!!!!!! Don't kill her!" said Robin. Robin used all his strength and kicked the gun out of Batman's hand. He then punched Batman so hard he flipped over the rooftop and fell. He fell onto another landing and stayed there not moving not even a budge. "Batman!" he shouted. "This is great, Robin killed Batman and I didnt have to waste my energy! Now Nicole finish the last part of the dynamic duo!" and at that moment Robin was knocked off the roof and fell next to Batman who was still not moving. Robin had a enough energy to look next to him and see Batman with blood dripping from under his mask and a deep cut in his side. *I did this....I killed Batman......I killed Bruce Wayne.....* 

  


*Chapter 4: Nothing To Lose, Except...........*

  


"Oh dear, chief what are we going to do?!" said a female officer. "We've got to do something! We can't just watch Batman and Robin die!" she shouted. "DAMN IT! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! Now call in for the SWAT! We need to distract them till the EMS gets here! NOW MOVE, DAMN IT MOVE!" said the Chief yelling at the woman. The citizens yelled and stood in shocked while some still gasping at the sight of both Batman and Robin falling. Up on the rooftop Queen Bee was still laughing at what she had just seen. "Oh this is priceless! Now everyone come, tonight we celebrate, tomorrow WE KILL! HA HA HA HA HA!" Her and her troops along with Nicole rose from the ground and soared in the air heading toward the bridge. About 5 minutes later the Ambulance came and picked up the dead camera man, an unconscious Robin and a Batman on his last once of breath. Robin and Batman were being wheeled off into the truck until Robin awoke and saw someone pulling Bruce's mask off. He said with a low voice on its last string "please......don't it means too much....to us." he quickly passed out and all three victims were rushed to the nearest hospital. The Chief decided to be inside the ambulance on its way to the hospital. "Uh, sir we need to determine the damage done to the head and we need the mask to come off to do so. Its up to you, sir?" said the doctor after arriving at the Gotham Emergency Care Hospital. "No! Keep the mask on! You should know what it must mean to lose a secret!" The doctors continued to examine both Batman and Robin very intensely, excluding the head. The hospital was crowded with news cameras and loving fans. "This is Stacy Edwards reporting live for Channel 9 news! We will have live coverage all night!.......Wait, a doctor of Batman and Robin has agreed to do an exclusive interview right now!" The Doctor walked out of the hospital and was absorbed by the news crews. "Doctor, everyone`s wondering what are the conditions of Batman and Robin?" "Well, for now the good news is Robin is recovering faster they we would have ever thought! But sadly the bad news is that Batman is in the worst condition I've seen in along time. Although if he does survive his encounter tonight then he will most likely live a very short period of time. That is all that will be said for now." the doctor walked back to the door as quickly as he could. Then as he grabbed the door handle a giant bomb went off inside the hospital. "Oh my God!(sorry if...well u know) Look up there!" a woman screamed. There were at least 5 of the Queens henchmen flying with giant rocket launchers. One of them shot again, but this time it was aimed at the people of Gotham and the news crews that were doing their jobs. The rocket hit a news truck first and the flames from the explosion had spread into the air creating a giant bubble of fire. In the hospital, doctors and patients who could were trying to escape as fast as possible. But Robin had his own problems, he had very little strength and Batman was being crushed by a now broken pillar. He struggled, trying to pull Batman from under it, until someone said "Hey, Robin!" Robin turned around slowly to the voice he once loved. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with _that guy_?"he said angered at the sight of her, Barbara Gordon. "I thought you _two _could use some comfort till I saw what happened on the news. Everyone's dying! AND YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND IS DYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY IM HERE! WELL ROBIN IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU OR BRUCE DIE!" she said rushing over and pulling Batman's arms while Robin tried to push off the pillar. "This isn't working, Robin we need more strength!" Barbara said. "You said it yourself, everyone's dead, I can't imagine how the hell you got in here!" Robin said still struggling. "Uh........" said a faint voice. "Dick, Im sorry it didn't work out........" "BRUCE! HANG ON MAN! BARBARA HURRY UP AND PULL! PULL, PULL, PULL DAMN IT PULL!" said Robin pushing with all the strength he had left on the pillar. "Its working Robin, just hold it up a little longer!"

Back outside, 3 of the henchmen had flown down and went into the hospital in search for Batman and Robin. While the other two stood and watched from above and killed the remaining people outside. "So, you think Batman and the boy made it?" said on of them. "Hope not that would make this job a whole lot harder." 

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed on of the henchmen inside the hospital. Barbara had kicked him in a spot that hurts no matter what you are! He fell to the ground and the three of them rushed off towards the rooftop exit. Robin and Barbara were carrying Batman and running as fast they could. While Barbara was focused on keeping Batman, Robin and herself alive, Robin was thinking:

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_Why did she come? Did she come to patch things up or did she just come for Bruce?~:~:~:~:~~:~:~~:~:~_

"ROBIN! EARTH TO ROBIN!" apparently Barbara had been screaming his name for a while now and he zoned out. "I heard some kids screaming so you hold Bruce while I check it out. Okay?" she said leaving Batman in his hands. "Hurry back and be careful!" "Don't worry Dick, I know what im doing!" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. "Did I just do that?" she said as she ran off to the direction of the continuous screams. She finally reached the room where the screams were coming from, she peaked through the cracked door and saw another bee-man standing next to a tied up little girl. "KEEP SCREAMING THEN THE BAT WONT HELP HIMSELF AND HE'LL BRING HIS SORRY ASS DOWN HERE AND THAT'S WHEN I'LL KILL THAT FUCK! SO KEEP SCREAMING BITCH!" then Barbara charged in and kicked him to the wall. She then untied the girl and used those ropes to tie him. The girl backed into a corner, and sat down. "Don't be scared im with Batman and Robin." Barbara said trying to comfort the little girl but she didn't budge. Then the little girl finally spoke "How am I to trust you? Every thing is going wrong! This boy won't even speak to me any more since I got in the hospital and my mom is gone! Then I get attacked by a giant Bee....." Then Barbara interrupted "Hey, im going through the same thing! In fact, he talks to me but I know he hates me. He doesn't want me around just because we broke up! I mean just because we broke up doesn't mean I can't be with someone else!..." "You mean Robin don't you? You dated Robin!?" "Yea, I did and now I think I love him.....again?" "Why don't you just tell him?" "Its not that easy, I don't know how I feel about him or how he feels about me?" "I think he loves you." She turned around and saw Robin holding Batman at the door. "Grab the girl, and lets get the hell out of here. We can talk later, but I think Bru...Batman needs some sleep." The four ran for emergency exit in the basement with Robin struggling ahead with Batman on his shoulder. "Turn left here! Trust me I know! It leads to the subway station" said the little girl. They turned left trusting the girl but still not slowing down until Robin heard a familiar voice coming from the shadows of the basement. ahead. "What did I tell you Nicole, he never cared for you. That's why he`s with this tramp now! HE NEVER LOVED YOU! NOW SHOW HIM WHY BEE'S FLY IN PACKS!" shouted the voice of Queen Bee. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN A TRAMP!" said Barbara in defense. Then she felt a sharp pain in her hand, and it was the little girl squeezing her hand and covering her face in her clothes. Then Queen Bee and Nicole stepped out of the shadows. Robin laid Batman down and stood ready for a fight. Then Nicole spoke in her normal tone "Robin, did you care for me?" she said quietly. Robin looked over to Barbara and saw fear, not from Nicole but what she was going to hear next........."Yes, Nicole I did care for you. And I still do." "Don't believe him, dear he`s just using his human charm! NOW TAKE NO PRISONERS!" Again Nicole started glowing red. Her wings sprung out of her back slapped Robin to the ground. "Now get the red head!" said the Queen directing Nicole to Barbara. "RUN!"said Barbara to the little girl. She ran and dragged Batman across the floor with her to a shelter of medical tables. Then Nicole charged at Barbara and slapped her into the air and into the wall. She was knocked out. Robin crawled to his feet and looked over at the unconscious Barbara. "Nicole please, you don't have to listen to her! She`s just using you for her own doings! Nicole fight it! FIGHT IT DAMN IT, FIGHT IT!" he screamed. Then to henchmen had showed up from the back doorway. "Now sweetie you can relax, because now THOSE WORTHLESS TROUBLE MAKING BEINGS WILL DIE! ATTACK!" Nicole had powered down, and Batman was coming about. The little girl had shielded herself behind his body and hadn't noticed his eyes opening. "Argh, please press the red button on my utility belt." She screamed and brought attention to herself. "Take care of the girl. But leave the bat for me!" she said walking slowly behind her henchmen. The girl found the button, pressed it and another gun like weapon fell into her hand. "Give this to Robin any way you can. Can you do that for me?" "No, problem Batman." she left Batman and ran for Robin, pass the knocked out Barbara. She slid under one the henchmen`s legs and tossed the gun into the air, "ROBIN! GRAB THE GUN!" Robin looked up to see a gun falling near. He caught it and held it, just standing there looking at it.............................................................................................................................

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ "No!!!!!!! Don't kill her!" said Robin. Robin used all his strength and kicked the gun out of Batman's hand. He then punched Batman so hard he flipped over the rooftop and fell. He fell onto another landing and stayed there not moving not even a budge. "Batman!" he shouted. "This is great, Robin killed Batman and I didnt have to waste my energy! ~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"ROBIN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" yelled the girl. One of the henchmen had just grabbed her and wrapped his hand around her mouth, Robin aimed the gun at the henchmen, then at Nicole but then he thought....................

"Hey, im going through the same thing! In fact, he talks to me but I know he hates me. He doesn't want me around just because we broke up! I mean just because we broke up doesn't mean I can't be with someone else!..." "You mean Robin don't you? You dated Robin!?" "Yea, I did and now I think I love him.....again?" "Why don't you just tell him?" "Its not that easy, I don't know how I feel about him or how he feels about me?" "I think he loves you." She turned around and saw Robin holding Batman at the door.

"Do you see now Nicole? He`s turned on you! He wants to shoot you! So stop him!" said the Queen Bee. Nicole looked Robin, not with anger but with love. He pointed the gun down. "Nicole, you know I can't shoot you, but I can't say I love you anymore." he looked over at Barbara and saw the blood trickle down her face, "I love her, Barbara Gordon. I sorry Nicole." "I understand Robin. I won't get in the way of your love." "I CANT BELIEVE THE BULLSHIT IM HEARING!" said the Queen. She pulled out a small controller and pressed the only button on it.........The glowing on Nicole had now come back and now her eyes were once again bloodshot red, she screamed and ran towards Robin. She hit him so hard he dropped gun, and it slid to the feet of none another than Queen Bee. She picked it up and examined it. Meanwhile the little girl was trying wake up Barbara after kicking the henchman is the dick, and Batman was finally getting to his feet. Batman looked across the room to see a angry Nicole walking toward a fallen Robin. "Robin!" screamed Batman, "Get up!" Robin dodged the attack from Nicole. "Goodbye Robin, its been nice watching you suffer!" The Queen Bee aimed the gun at the kneeled Robin. Then Batman shoulder tackled her but not before she fired a shot...................................................

Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Please review and keep reading. Next chapter someone dies!!!!!!!!!! Keep reading.....................Hitman a.k.a. HBK


	5. Fade 2 Black: The Final Chapter

AN: Hey the hitman is back after a long break. Not that you all care but still! Like I said someone dies in this chapter and its not who you think it is trust me! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Read and review! This will be a very short ending sorry.........................

*Previously on Batman and Robin: Robins Betrayal*

the little girl was trying wake up Barbara after kicking the henchman is the dick, and Batman was finally getting to his feet. Batman looked across the room to see a angry Nicole walking toward a fallen Robin. "Robin!" screamed Batman, "Get up!" Robin dodged the attack from Nicole. "Goodbye Robin, its been nice watching you suffer!" The Queen Bee aimed the gun at the kneeled Robin. Then Batman shoulder tackled her but not before she fired a shot...................................................

*Chapter 5: Fade 2 Black : the final chapter*

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as the bullet flew past Robins head and to the gut of Nicole. "NICOLE MY DAUGHTER!" Batman grabbed one of his smoke balls. Robin turned around to see the body of his former crush. Batman grabbed the gun from the floor, and pulled fired two shots to the foot of Queen Bee. "Batman!!!!!!!!! What the hell are you thinking?" said Robin. ~He must be real desperate to actually fire on a woman, well half a woman~ The Queen Bee fell to the floor and tried desperately to get to her daughter. She then saw two black boots step in front of her crawling vision of Nicole, she looked up and saw the white but dark eyes of Batman staring down at her. He pulled out a taser and placed it on the back of her neck and..........................

Barbara was struggling to her feet with the aid of the little girl. "Im ok, its ok." she said to the little girl to stop her tears and to reassure herself. Robin stood stunned at the sight of this girl he had suddenly fallen in love with. "Nicole" he whispered as he inched his way step by step towards the restless body of the Nicole. ~I didnt mean for this to happen. Why? It doesn't make any fucking sense!~ he thought, draining out the loud and ear screeching sounds of Queen Bee screams. She had finally lost the battle of resistence and fell to the ground. "Nicole, I'm sorry. All this.............it wasn't supposed to happen." Barbara came walking behind Robin and decided not to even look him in the eye. Even if he had chosen her, she did not believe he cared for her as much as Nicole. She turned around and saw the little girl staring deeply at her, "What?".............................................................

"Well, I think you need to go and talk to him." the little girl said still staring at Barbara.

"Why? He doesn't love me! I was down and he didnt take a second look at me! I'm done with Dick! AND IM DONE WITH THIS CITY!"

Barbara walked out hospital door exit and past all the police, who were just now entering the building. She refused help from the workers and took a cab to her apartment. "Robin, I'll take care of Nicole. You need to find Barbara. Now" said Batman. Robin turned around and a timer went off in his head, he had totally forgotten about Barbara and her injuries. He had seen her hit the ground but after their time together he had thought she could take the pain. He looked back at Nicole, kissed her on her forehead and took off after Barbara. "Let's get you home." Batman said to the little girl. He picked up Nicole and walked to the roof of the building.......................leaving Queen Bee with the police.

"After all those years......." she whispered finally resting on her bed. "That's it! I'm leaving Gotham City for good!" Barbara yelled into tears and grabbed a suitcase from her closet. "I thought there was a little hope left for ........." but before she finished her words he was there standing on her balcony waiting. "For us? There is hope B, more than you think. I chose you because I love you. Why can't you see that?!" he took off his mask and threw it to the floor, "This isn't a fantasy world its reality Dick, you just don't understand!" she said continuing to pack her things. "BARBARA GORDON DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT?! Because if not I'll leave now." Just then Batman fell through the roof and onto the floor. Robin and Barbara looked up through the hole and saw the familiar sight of the glowing Nicole. She jumped down through the hole and charged at Barbara. She missed but recovered quick enough to try again. She knocked Barbara against the wall and turned to the sight stricken Robin. "Sorry Robin." then the Queen showed her face. Robin turned to the balcony, he was cornered by mother and daughter. Then Queen Bee pulled out the taser that was used on her and shocked Robin. "My child, would you like to do the honors of getting rid of this pest of a human?" "Of course" she said starring at the fallen Robin. She picked him up over the balcony and raised him to a press then she put him down. He barely stood even with the help of the small wall behind him. Nicole leaned forward and kissed him, then Queen Bee shocked both of them and pushed them over the wall.............................

AN: Sorry if you didnt want that to happen, but if someone would have reviewed then it might have been different, If you want I might make a prequel or sequel but that's up to you! Tell me what you thought of the story and its ending. REVIEW! HITMAN A.K.A. HBK ~ the showstoppa, the icon, the main event the legend!


End file.
